Nicole-Darkness Returns short
by That One Draconequus
Summary: basically just Nicole making a recording to Morro 2 about why and how she came to be how she is now and then telling Morro how she loved him and how she is sorry. if you haven't read the trilogy written by FirstFandomFangirl, do so before reading, takes place when the ninja and their allies are waiting for something to happen in a mission. (latest chapter) rated T for dark stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **Indigo owned by FFF**

 **Nicole owned by me**

 **Morro, Ninjago, and other characters mentioned owned by LEGO**

 **anyways, in order for this o make sense, read the trilogy written by FFF (FirstfandomFangirl)**

 **just a one-of a side story given permission by FFF. for fans that ship Nicole and Morro...Norro...? idk...**

 **also meant to shut those reviewers up...**

 **(JK! i like reading them...even he insults...yay...i'm looking at you, MNM!)**

 **(hopefully that didn't sound too creepy...this i how i get at nine-thirty at night...i g insane...good thing i have coffee...Starbucks!)**

 **anyway, enjoy!**

 **:3**

Nicole

a story told by a OC in FirstFandomFangirl's "the Darkness Returns"

"Living in Ninjago has never been easy. Especially in the condition it is in now. it feels like it happened yesterday. Morro, a ghost from the cursed realm, had taken over Ninjago while under the command of the Cursed realm herself, as people call it The Preediment...

And now the Ninja were nowhere to be found. I;m with them now, though. Along with counterparts of themselves from another world. A alternate Dimension more like.

The lower parts of Ninjago is where i lived. it was never easy. the lower parts was where the crime rate was always high. the people there are dangerous and cannot be trusted. i learned that the hard way when Morro sent thugs to wipe/out threats against him and the preediment. Their target were elemental masters that might potentially rise against him. my life went down in flames when his men arrived at the lower parts.

it was storming, so Ghosts weren't able to hunt that night. The thugs Morro sent apparently got a lead-my place, which was a tent that sat in an alleyway by a dumpster. my parents and i were huddling in the tent. i was shivering. the blankets were being used by my ill mother. My father too notice and gave me his brown jacket. i smiled sadly at him. it never mattered if we were poor. i was fine as long as i had my family. i was nineteen at the time, but i had a pretty young face. i looked like i was only twelve.

my dad was blond. he had Blue eyes-er eye- (lost one in a fist fight.) he always wore bandages on both arms. he was sweet and loving despite his muscular build. he would do anything for his family...

i leaned on his shoulders. just then, footsteps could be heard coming down the all way. i heard indistinct voices shouting.

"they live here!" someone shouted.

the footsteps grew louder until stopping altogether. my father poked his head out of the tent only to be grabbed by his hair and pulled out of the tent.

"William!" my mom cried.

i looked at her and helped her out of the tent to see what the fuss was. My father lay on the ground surrounded by three large men. all of them wore armor. i hid behind the dumpster and wrapped the jacket tightly around me. one guys picked my dad up and slammed him against a wall.

"Where are you hiding them!?" the man asked.

My dad shook his head.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..." My father mumbled.

the man growled. i watched in horror as another man grabbed my mother and pulled out a knife. my mother knew martial arts, but was too weak to even struggle due to her case of the flu.

"the elemental master! where are they!? i tracked them here! tell me or she dies" the man holded snarled as he gestured towards my defenseless mother.

my father looked at me with his baby blue eye.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, pumpkin..." he said sadly.

he turned back to the man holding him.

"i'm the one your looking for...My name is William Fang and i am the master of dreams! before i die, i want to ask you to deliver a message to your boos: tell Morro that he should surrender, cause someday, the preediment will get tired of him and throw him to the curve. he'll lose everything. he is a pawn! the good guys always win." He told the man.

the man turned to the third man who was holding my mother.

"kill the whole family. Nobody talks about Master Morro that way! especially low live scum like you!" he snarled.

"nonononononono!" i mumbled.

it was too late.

i watched helplessly as my own mother was stabbed thrice right in the heart. i could still hear her agonizing screams and cries for of pain when i try to sleep. my father was screaming no in greif and horror right before a gun went off. before i knew it, he was on the ground. he spotted me. his last words were towards me.

"Run, Nicole! Run and never look back!" he shouted.

i hesitantly obeyed and took off running down the ally.

i then reached a dead end. a fence.

i heard shouting. i looked around for something to use as a weapon.

just then, three men stepped out of the shadows.

i then noticed something: these weren't the men Morro sent.

"Hey there, doll...what's a pretty thing like yourself doing in these parts?" one said. probably the leader.

i wrinkled my nose.

"really, you shouldn't be here this time of night. Why donot you come to my place. get a rink?" the man continued as he walked over to me.

he leaned on the fence beside me and wrapped his arm around me before squeezing my behind. my instinct kicked in and i decked him in the nose.

the man staggered back and looked at me with a well-earned nose bleed.

"what the heck, b****! you'll pay for that. the man wiped his nose and took out a pocket knife. with that, he charged at me. i dodged and he ran into the fence.

"nice try, dumba**!" i said before snapping my fingers.

behind me, came the sound of bodies thudding.

i turned around to see the guy's friends on the ground unconscious.

i the realized what happened. i had inherited my father's powers.

i turned to the guy and snapped my fingers again and as expected, he blacked out as well

i then took off.

that was when i vowed to avenge my parents. i hate Morro for that. Innocent people killed. but that only lasted for a few weeks...

...and those weeks included two things: my survival and me trying to figure out my powers. so far, i found out that i can knock people out and manipulate people's dreams, thoughts, and feelings. i'm sure there is more once i reach my true potential.

as my father predicted, Morro was in his words "tossed to the curb". he was a pawn...

only a few days after, i found myself in another ally.

that's when i found him lying there. next to him was a girl. Indigo. A loyal friend to the ninja was trrying to ease the apparent pain i was in. that is when i realized something.

Morrro was a pawn like us. now that the Preediment doesn't want him, he has nothing.

that is when i feel for him...

now another downside to living in the lower parts of Ninjago is that people an never be trusted-as i said before...

that means I've never been in a relationship other then my parents. never have i loved anyone...until then...

like any other awkward single teen who doesn't have experience i didn't know how to handle my crush and panicked.

i then turned to my powers and influenced Morro...he loved, but i just made it stronger due to my fear that he'll leave me...

i abused my powers...just like how my father lied...hmthh...runs in the family...

i lost Morro's trust, along with the Ninja's (not that i ever had any from them to start with)

yes, Morro forgave me...but he still doesn't trust me..i-i'd do anything to get his trust back...my feelings for him are genuine...even after all the pain he caused me in sending his thugs after my parents...i learned to forgive him...and soon feel in love with him...

it isn't the same...he doesn't even come to me when he's upset...

right now, we'e currently waiting for the result of a huuuge mission...

i'd like to take this time to just say something to him...

i cannot stand telling him this in person...he been through enough...i just cannot look him in the eye without seeing the hurt he felt when he found out about what i did...

so, Morro...

if you are listening, i just want you to know that i AM truly sorry...i-i know i said this to you a bunch of times, but...i just don't think it will be enough...

i know you're scared...but you have to be strong...i know you don't have anything but the inja and their friends, but me...? i have no one either...

we're not that different...

both orphans...but you actually had someone to take you in...i didn't...

we both went down the wrong paths, but want to go down good ones...

i'd do anything to regain your trust...i'd even jump off a cliff if you told me to...i'd go away and never return if you wanted...after what happened, i had nightmares...me killing you, you klling me, me ACTUALLY jumping off a cliff in guilt...just stuff going a lot worse than it did...i cannot stop thinking about you...

let me tell you that i'm thankful and glad that the Nyas are making me tech to take away my powers...

most would die for elemental powers...but me...they are a nightmare...i get bullied and harassed...

people always come up to me and ask things lik e"do you know the ninja?" or "can you stop the Morro and his ghost goons?" or "do you know how to stop them? can you stop them?"

i hate all of the teasing and fame i get...my life was sucky enough...i jut want to be your average homelss teenage girl with loving parents...

i also hate my powers because they remind me of my dad...he lied...i hate him for it...he's dead...i miss cause of that...mixed feelings are NEVER fun...

i just wish i could be a coward and hide away...

i won't come out until this is over...its like what that man said in that song...

"Wake me up when its all over...when i'm wiser and older...all this time i was finding myself, i didn't know i was lost..."

another song i know said that "a million dreams its all ts going to take..."

well, P.T, without money, you can't exactly accomplish those "a million dreams", now can you...

not in the real world at least...

But, Morro...

my point is that i love you and i'm sorry and i'd do ANYTHING to get your trust back...

end log.

5\27\2016"

Nicole then stopped recording and ook out a piece of paper.

she scribbled a note to Morro and taped it ti the tape recorder.

Morro, when your up to it, listen to it...or throw it out the window if youare sick of me...pls listen to it...

-Nicole

Nicole then snuck to Morro's room when he wasn't there and set te tape recorder on his dresser.

after that, she went to the prison and locked herself in her own jail.

she deserved this...she couldn't even trust HERSELF!

"I, I feel like a monster!" she hummed to herself.

"SHUT UP!" another prisoner shouted.

with that, Nicole curled up into a ball.

the end...

 **A.N.**

 **you like...?**

 **anyways, i hope that shuts the fans up...**

 **if you haven't figured it out, this is a one-shot...**

 **yay...**

 **have a nice one y'all!**

 **oh, and**

 **#number 15: Burger king foot lettuce...**

 **lol!**

 **bye...just...bye...i'll shut up now...**


	2. Author's note(pls read)

**A.N.**

 **if you haven't read the first three Stories, i suggest you do so now...**

u/6236795/FirstFandomFangirl

this is a link to the author's profile

look for:

Return to the Cursed Realm

Return of the Overlord

the Darkness Returns...

there are one-shots stories for the trilogy above...

Also, if you can, pls take the time to read oter fanfics this author has written...

thank you...

pls review or PM me if u have anymore questions concerning Nicole

bye!

-Ms. Cipher16


End file.
